yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Skaarvaag
Skaarvaag has appeared 20 times, making its debut in the first edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Therefore it has participated every edition in the YMF. SKA also took part in every Junior Yagredin Music Festival and been also involved in every Special YMF edition. The official broadcaster is SLT, which is short for Skalys.tv. Skaarvaag has won the contest one time. In the 1st edition of with the song "Burn This Bridge". The worst result for SKA was the 21st place in the 10th and 13th edition with the songs "Vilna" and "I Got The Balls". Skaarvaag is located on the northern continent. It has 3 direct neighbours and 1 indirect. The direct neighbours are from west to east Wintermallow, Kylmäfriöur and Hrojistan. And to the indirect counts Cyncordia. SKA has a total of 8 islands. Furthermore it's a very big country. Skaarvaag has a total number of 18.570.258 inhabitants. The inhabitants are called Skaarvaagian. And their capital is called Lillevanger. Statistics Languages The shown languages are only for the main event of the Yagredin Music Festival, without counting either the Junior or the Special editions. The most sent language of Skaarvaag is their national language English with ten appearences, followed by Russian and Uzbek with 2. SKA's best result has also been performed in English, while their worst was sang in English and Ukrainian. Gender Dividing between female, male participants and groups Skaarvaag sent 17 women, 0 men and just 4 groups. So SKA sent 81% woman, 0% men and 19% groups to the contest. Returning artists were counted multiple times. Entries Yagredin Music Festival Skaarvaag took part in every edition of the YMF. Meaning that SKA appeared 20 times in the main event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 1st edition. Junior Yagredin Music Festival Skaarvaag took part in every edition of the JYMF. Meaning that SKA appeared 17 times in the junior event yet. The best result was the 2nd place in the 5th and 12th edition. Special Yagredin Music Festival Skaarvaag took part in every edition of the Special YMF. Meaning that SKA appeared 12 times in the special events yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 1st edition of Christmas YMF. National Finals Skaarvaag's national selection was introduced for the eighth edition of the YMF. The name of the first selection is Skaarvaag's Next Star. It was used as selection method for edition 08 – 09 and 16. The second selection's name is Skaarsk Melodifestival and it was used for edition 17. From every National Final was chosen a participant to represet the country in the contest. Hostings host ska 1.png host ska 2.png host ska 3.png Skaarvaag hosted a total of three times. Two times after they won a contest and once after getting determined to host the very first edition of the junior contest. So once the Yagredin Music Festival, the Junior Yagredin Music Festival and the Christmas edition. Each Contest was hosted by a different person, four in total. From the four people that hosted, two took part in a YMF event at least once. One edition after their hosting, Elsa & Emilie took part for Kylmäfriöur in Junior YMF #03.